The Fourteenth's Song
by The Exorcist Musician
Summary: (Prequel to Reviner) Neah Walker doesn't believe in love; in fact, he spits upon the idea. But when he meets the exorcist Aria Chang, he begins to get feelings he didn't know he had. Now, on the eve of a great battle, can Neah protect Aria and the rest of the Walkers? Neah/OC


**Hello everyone! For anyone who has read my Reviner story, this is about Neah and what really happened to him! Its one of three prequels that is coming out. It isn't the first in order though. Innocent is technically the first, but I had this one written first, and Innocent has nothing to do with this story and God's Only Children, so I'm posting this first. Enjoy! After this story is done, probably God's Only Children will be next, then Innocent. So, I'm done talking. Enjiy the story!**

* * *

Chapter One

Exorcist and Noah

Neah Walker overlooked the battlefield, watching the exorcists fight the Akuma that the Earl left to Neah.

The Musician yawned, very bored right now. He didn't even have to step in. These exorcists where so damn weak.

"Noah! Die!"

Neah quickly dodged a kick that would have hit his beautiful face, then he stumbled some. Finally, things get interesting!

The person who attacked him was a young woman, maybe a year younger than he, with short blonde hair and green eyes that held much determination. Neah smirked; this ought to be fun!

The girl wore the usual uniform for exorcists, and around her neck was a golden chain with a jewel, a blue stone floated in the middle of a twisted gold cage, hanging on it.

Neah taunted, "Oh, a pretty little necklace. What could that do?"

Suddenly, something grabbed his foot. The Noah looked down and nearly screamed; there, latched onto his foot, was a skeleton, with rotting flesh still on it. Instead, he yelped and kicked the bone person away, then glared at the girl, "What the hell-"

"My Innocence," she started, smirking, "is Oath Stealer. I can control the bodies of the dead." She summoned more skeletons, then the bodies of her dead companions. Even the Akuma were bending to her will.

Neah became nervous as he dodged another Akuma. He didn't have any instrument he could play, and it was risky to open the Ark here.

He quickly opened a small gate to absorb the attack. He opened another gate to suck in other undead soldiers.

After about twenty minutes of opening Arks and dodging, Neah was panting hard. He wasn't used to this kind of extreme fighting. Lulubell or Desire or someone else was better at this. All Neah was used for was opening Arks and taking armies with his music.

The girl, however, was standing tall, summoning more undead to her side, "Give up Noah?"

"N... Never!"

Neah sprang forward, grabbed a sword that was lodged into the ground, and swung at the girl. The girl, not expecting that, tried to dodge, but some of her hair was cut.

"You're fast, Noah," growled she as she raised her hand. "Attack!" The remaining undead ran at Neah, whom was standing completely still.

Immediately, Neah opened a huge gate, which the dead ran into, then closed it. He turned to the girl, a smirk on his tired face, "So, I guess its you and me now."

She timidly raised her hands, apparently readying herself for hand to hand combat. Neah snickered as he raised his sword. This wouldn't take long.

That's what he thought until a giant canyon opened up beneath him and the girl. He tried to open a gate, but he didn't have enough energy to do so. The girl was trying to summon some undead, but none would come to her aid. Both enemies fell into the canyon.

Neah opened his eyes slowly, noting the intense pain he was in, but none the less, he managed to get up. He gazed over to the girl exorcist, whom looked dead. Neah walked over (slowly) and checked her pulse. She was still alive.

Neah couldn't kill her if he wanted to, since right now, he could barely keep his eyes open. The Noah collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. He started to close his eyes, succumbing to the need for sleep.

The Noah awoke about four hours later to the smell of smoke.

'What the hell?'

"So, you're finally awake Noah?"

Neah turned his vision over to a fire, where the exorcist girl was sitting.

He growled pitifully, "My name isn't Noah, its Neah. Neah Walker. Get it right Exorcist."

"And my name isn't Exorcist," said the girl, "its Aria Chang."

"Ah, so the dog of the Vatican has a name."

She narrowed her eyes, "Shut up. I'm in better condition than you. I could easily kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

Aria marched over and stomped her foot onto Neah's stomach, making the Noah groan in pain. Aria smirked, "So, how was that try?"

Neah glared at her.

She stuck her tounge out at him.

Neah huffed, then asked, "Why haven't you killed me yet? Let me guess, its the incredible charm~"

Aria glared at him, then admitted reluctantly, "Its dishonorable to kill a helpless enemy."

"Oh?"

She sat down next to the fire, oblivious to the fact that Neah scooted closer to her. She then said, "I was raised to follow the code of the warrior, which says that if an enemy is defenseless in any sense of the word, it is as taboo to kill said enemy as to kill one's own family."

Neah glazed at her, his heart beating a little faster. This girl was easy to fall in love with. But it wasn't like it would be he falling for her. Some other lucky asshole would.

Aria then looked at the Noah, "So, what about you? Why didn't you kill me? I know you were awake before me."

Neah managed to lean against the rock wall, crossing his arms over his chest, then said, "I just was in too much pain to really move. Not like I spared you because I wanted to."

Aria sighed quietly, as if she was getting her hopes up, then turned back to the fire. Silence ensured between the two.

Neah's eyes flickered to the girl sitting across from him, then he looked back at the ground. He then groaned, "I need a smoke..."

"You smoke?"

"Yes I smoke," said Neah as he went through his pockets, desperate for a cigarette. Having found none, Neah stared, looking rather defeated, into the fire.

Aria thought, 'He looks... not like a Noah...'

Neah finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaving Aria to her own thoughts.

'I just met him... And he's my enemy! But... What is this feeling? This ache in my heart?' She put her hand over her heart, feeling it beat wildly, 'My heart is beating so quickly... Why?' She gazed at Neah, noting that he looked much younger when he was asleep. He actually looked rather... adorable...

Aria shook her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. He's a Noah! She was an exorcist! How dare she even think of him as human?!

She heard a whimper, then she turned to Neah. He was apparently having a nightmares, his eyes scrunched up and his stature was stiff. Aria walked over, then sat down next to Neah. She grabbed his shoulders, then pushed him down to wear his head was laying on her lap. She then started threading her fingers comfortingly through his soft hair, trying to calm him. The Noah's eyes shot open, and he tried to get up, but Aria kept him down and whispered, "Its ok... Its ok..."

Neah looked up at the exorcist, his blue eyes now yellow, dilated to the point that they looked like cat pupils. He was shaking badly, which worried Aria slightly. Only slightly.

He closed his eyes again, comfortable in her presence, and fell asleep in a few minutes. Aria went back to moving her fingers through his hair.

About five hours later, Aria woke up and noticed that Neah was gone, only his tan coat, which was draped over her like a blanket, remained. Beside her was a note addressed, 'Exorcist'.

She picked it up and opened it:

'Dear Exorcist,

I'll take my leave for now. Thanks for taking care of me, I appreciate it. I'll leave my coat as a reminder that no matter what, I'll come back for that coat ;)

Sincerely,

Neah Walker'

Aria blushed slightly at the thought of seeing Neah again, but shook her head when she saw fellow exorcists. One, a huge bald man with giant gauntlets on, ran up and said in a panic, "Aria! I'm sorry!" It was his Innocence, which gave him super strength, that triggered the earthquake, which opened the canyon.

Aria dismissed, "Its ok." She got up and put the coat on, but it was too big for her, since Neah was a good four inches taller than her. None the less, she wore it.

The other exorcists eyed her with odd expressions, but they didn't say anything. All the exorcists together started scaling the wall, them helping Aria up.


End file.
